heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 2
Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Train that Wasn't There | Synopsis2 = A train containing gold bullion leaves from Grange City for the town of Tarleton, some 40 miles away. However, the train mysteriously vanishes along the tracks. While a posse is gathered to try and find the train, the Two-Gun Kid rides into Tarleton. He arrives in town and learns what happened. As he is tying up Cyclone young Penelope Watson rides into town seeing the sheriff. When the Kid explains the sheriff just left town to find the missing train he offers his assistance. She explains that her father owns the Bar T ranch, the biggest ranch in town. She explains that she came to get the sheriff as local outlaw Canyon Pete and his men were trespassing on her father's property. Just then the sheriff and the search party return, shocked to tell the people in town that he train vanished without a trace. When Penelope tries to get the sheriff to do something about Canyon Pete, he dismisses her charge telling her that he has bigger things to worry about. Two-Gun however believes that the two are connected, and has Penelope assist him in hunting down Canyon Pete and his gang to see if they are connected to the train vanishing. The pair ride out to where Canyon Pete and his gang camped out and find a rail road spike. Following their trail, Penelope leads the Kid to Hidden Canyon. There they find a cave has been blocked off and more impressively: hidden rail road tracks leading into the canyon. Suddenly, Canyon Pete comes out and holds the pair at gunpoint. Before Canyon Pete can fire, Cyclone kicks the gun out of his hand and Two-Gun guns him down. Sending Penelope off to get the sheriff, Two-Gun gets the drop on Canyon's gang who are emptying the stolen train and holds them at gunpoint before the sheriff and a posse can arrive. With the gang rounded up and the gold recovered, Two-Gun rides off into the sunset once more. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Two-Gun Kid Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * and his train rustlers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Killer's Alibi | Synopsis3 = A western town has been plagued by a series of cattle rustling in recent history. The gang, led by a mysterious leader rustles the old Thompson Place. When Old Man Thompson confronts the cattle thieves he is gunned down. His son rushes to his fathers aid, who tells the boy that he recognized who their masked leader was. The boy rushes to the sheriff's where local newspaper man Cunningham is pressing the Sheriff to do something about the rustlers. When the boy arrives he tells the Sheriff that his father believed that the shooter was a man named Emerson. The Sheriff, believes that "Emerson" is young Dwight Emerson, the son of a local rancher as he is a no-good sort. They arrive at the Thompson property where they find Mr. Thompson dead, the Sheriff vows to avenge the man's death. He and Cunningham then pay a visit to the Emerson ranch and confront Old Man Emerson and his son. Dwight denies the allegations and his Old Man accounts for his whereabouts during the robbery. Despite this, Cunningham vows to publish the story in the newspaper, earning the Emerson's ire. A gang of men soon attack Cunningham's newspaper, wrecking his presses and beating the reporter. When the Sheriff interviews Cunningham about his attackers he is suddenly alerted by a local rancher that the rustlers are once more trying to steal cattle. Gathering a posse, the Sheriff rides to the ranch being victimized and they confront the rustlers. The Sheriff manages to gun down their leader. When the rest of the gang surrenders, the Sheriff unmasks their leader and is shocked to find that they were really led by Old Man Emerson. In the aftermath of the incident, Dwight Emerson decides to turn his life around, and adopt Joey Thompson to make sure the boy grows up right. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Old Man Emerson and his horse rustles. Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Duel to the Death | Synopsis4 = Out in the wilderness Native American warrior Red Coyote looks down at a small western town in utter contempt of the white men who have taken over his ancestors land and vows to reclaim it for his people, unsatisfied with the elders sitting back and allowing it to happen. Weeks later, the town has been regularly attacked by Native American's led by Red Coyote. Weeks later, Two-Gun Kid rides into town and when the sheriff hears that the gunfighter is in town, he is petitioned to do something about the Native uprising as he had often worked with and learned from the Native Peoples of the Frontier. Learning what is going on, the Kid agrees to try and solve the dispute before an all-out war breaks out. The sheriff leads Two-Gun out into the Native's territory, but he is struck down by an arrow. When the Natives attempt to kill the Two-Gun Kid, he manages to evade their attacks and get the drop on them using the skills he learned from the Native American's. Impressed by this, they realize that they are facing the Two-Gun Kid and stand down, but take him prisoner. When Red Coyote boasts about the superiority of the Native American's, Two-Gun offers him a challenge to see who is the better. Red Coyote agrees, and the elders have the two fight to the death: Should Red Coyote win, then the Native People will go to war, if Two-Gun wins they will resume their peaceful coexistence. The two are given tomahawks and duel on horseback. Red Coyote gains the upper hand by knocking the Two-Gun Kid off of his horse Cyclone. But Two-Gun manages to knock Red Coyote off his horse and beat him senseless. Unable to bring himself to kill Red Coyote in cold blood, Two-Gun Kid instead decides to put the fright into him by pretending to trample him with his horse. The Kid stops mercifully short of trampling the Native America. Red Coyote swears off and in shame commits suicide, stabbing a knife into his heart. With the challenge over, the Native American's agree to cease their hostilities. After Two-Gun buries Red Coyote and pays his respects, the gunfighter rides off into the sunset. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Two-Gun Kid Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Starting this issue, Two-Gun's horse Cyclone is depicted as a Black Stallion, whereas previously the horse was depicted as being white. * While many Western stories recycle the same plot elements, the Two-Gun Kid story the story "Duel to the Death" is nearly identical to one published two years later in titled "'Death to Tex Morgan!' Swore the Redmen of Powder Pass!", which featured Tex Morgan preventing a war between the Crow Nation and a nearby town by battling the a warrior named Red Wolf. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}